


Раньше, чем гарридрака

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not!Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Объявление о поиске преподавателя Современных Заклинаний попалось Джексону Вану на глаза совершенно случайно.





	Раньше, чем гарридрака

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Фуджи-сан за бетинг, а также идею и название! xDD  
> Написано на ауфест за команду "Прошлое".

Объявление о поиске преподавателя Современных Заклинаний попалось Джексону Вану на глаза совершенно случайно. Аккуратные, без лишних завитушек и прочих лекгомысленностей, буквы обещали “поле для творчества, современных экспериментов и роста” и “молодой преподавательский состав”. От вас требовались лишь только “энтузиазм и готовность к переезду”. 

— Все так говорят, — скептически качал головой Джексонов папа, призывая сына внимательнее относиться к будущему месту работы. — Вечно как-то помудренее завернут, обмануть хотят. Послушался бы моего совета, оставался бы у нас на заводе! Там люди честные...

Джексон уважал советы старших, но всю жизнь работать на заводе, как папа, отчаянно не хотел. Также он знал, что молодой преподавательский состав и современные эксперименты могли только в сладких снах сниться выпускнику педвуза в Гонконге 1960-го года. Наплыв знаменитых учителей и светил науки, сбежавших из Китая, затопил рынок труда Гонконга. Рабочего стажа каждого из них, казалось, хватило бы на двадцать маленьких и прогрессивных Джексонов, и это лишало его и его ровесников каких-либо шансов на светлое будущее, построенное своими руками. 

— Магический мир сильно изменился за последние сто лет, — жаловались бывшие одноклассники. — Это раньше было проще. Нам-то никуда не скрыться от магглов и их вечно обостренной политической обстановки.

“И чего только этим премудрым старикам дома не сиделось”, думал Джексон, уныло листая газету “Охотники за мантиями” в поисках вакансии своей мечты.

Джексон совсем ничего не понимал в маггловской политике, зато был готов с горящими глазами развивать современную Магическую морфологию, дайте только шанс! Ведь если синтезировать основанные на иероглифической записи и передаваемые в основным движениями рук/волшебной палочки мантры (классический Восток) и более поздние, в основном берущие свои корни в латыни заклинания (Европа), можно было бы абсолютно изменить современное представление о природе магических слов и выражений! И написать учебник. А то и парочку. 

— Пора бы тебе выйти на настоящую работу, сынок, — поставила вопрос ребром Джексонова мама, как раз когда ее сын добавлял в свою диссертацию главу о магических словесных практиках Южной Африки (главу про основы ритмов и тональностей он собирался назвать “Бумбайя”), а к 8-часовой смене на папином заводе прибавились полставки в британской школе магической дуэли. Состоятельные меценаты так и не желали сами появляться на горизонте. — А то что люди-то скажут…

И, как и во всем, что касалось Джексоновой жизни, мама была абсолютно права!

На обратной стороне великого лингвистического бестселлера издательство должно было разместить биографию самого ученого. И как эксперт по словам и выражениям, Джексон мог уверенно оценить, что “разнорабочий лингвист-революционер” выглядело бы там гораздо слабее колдографии “окруженного многочисленными поколениями своих преданных учеников преподавателя Заклинаний с многолетним стажем работы”. 

(Хотя вариант про революционера Джексону даже нравился: очень злободневно!). 

Американская магическая школа Ильверморни сразу после выпуска из университета пообещала Джексону грант за работу с маленькими детьми, но с гарантиями свободы действий и самовыражения на той стороне земного шара было гораздо хуже. Пришлось Джексону отказаться, сославшись на идейные соображения. А вот новенькая школа в свежеобразовавшейся Республике Корея сулила все ведомые и неведомые свободы, а также студентов 11-14 лет и неполные классы. 

“Необычная локация и веселая команда ждут того, кто сможет заложить основы магической грамотности в новые поколения корейских детей и вывести систему образования юного государства на новый уровень, достойный многовековой истории великого народа”. 

Как настоящего китайца, Джексона напыщенные лозунги про многовековую историю не могли запугать. А вот “необычная локация где-то в районе Тэгу” на практике его чуть не убила. Тяжелейший перелет над океаном на метле до Тайпея, потом еще один до Чеджу, потом паром, один магический автобус до Кванджу, затем другой — до самого Тэгу, следом почему-то вплавь по реке на лодочке, в магическом происхождении владельца которой Джексон был даже не уверен, потом долгий подъем в горы (о, вечные горы) и, наконец, портал, который доставил Джексона прямиком к воротам так называемой Первой Школы Магии Южной Кореи (сокращенно “ПШМЮК”, но, к счастью, сокращение не прижилось).

— Я знаю, что проще было бы сделать портал и перекидывать гостей прямо из Тэгу, — практически сразу после знакомства посочувствовал молодой и очень красивый директор школы Пак Джинен, встречавший полумертвого Джексона у портала. Он протянул ему руку для крепкого рукопожатия, и Джексон ухватился за нее, как утопающий. — Но в обостренной политической обстановке нам показалось, что лучше перестраховаться.

“Необычная локация: мы находимся в максимально неудобной жопе,” — мысленно перевел для себя Джексон, уже засыпая. И наутро решил первым делом все-таки поподробнее выяснить у молодого и очень красивого директора школы про политическую обстановку.

***

Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы понять, что “максимально неудобная жопа” описывало всю Корею и ее первую магическую школу в частности. 

Во-первых, сама школа представлялась Джексону как-то иначе, более традиционно что ли. Древняя элегантная пагода, украшенная покатыми черепичными крышами. Неприступный замок ниндзя на манер тех, что везде и всюду строили японцы. Джексон был согласен даже на обычную усадьбу состоятельного человека конца XVI-ого века — чтобы с просторными комнатами, уложенными татами, и широкими раздвижными дверьми — все, как у приличных людей. Вместо этого его новым местом службы стало обыкновенное двухэтажное кирпичное здание с частично выбитыми окнами и покосившейся входной дверью, одно из множества на окраине их деревушки. 

— Мы довольно ограничены в средствах, — объяснял директор Пак и угощал Джексона чашкой утреннего чая и печеньем (не самым дорогим и явно купленным на собственные Паковы деньги).

Строго говоря, школа была ограничена во всем. Целые стекла в окна обещали привезти только через месяц. С учебниками, жаловался молодой директор, была полнейшая неразбериха: те, что одобрялись текущим правительством, было невозможно достать, а те, за чьими корешками было не видно стен библиотеки, вызывали весьма косые взгляды у постоянно сменяющихся проверяющих.

На деньги родительского комитета в довольно приличный вид удалось привести студенческое общежитие, которое в самое ближайшее время должно было принять около ста подростков самого разного возраста и уровня подготовки. А вот на общежитие для преподавательского состава денег пока не хватило. Рассмотрев, наконец, при свете дня комнатушку, в которой он провел прошлую ночь, Джексон узнал, что весь следующий учебный год ему предстоит делить эту невеликую жилплощадь на двоих ни с кем иным, как с уважаемым директором Пак Джиненом. Не сказать, правда, что Джексона это сильно расстроило, тем более, что тут же выяснилось, что директор Джексона на целых полгода младше и вполне не против, чтобы быть с ним на “ты”, раз уж они так удачно родились в один год собаки.

А все пугали, что Корея помешана на степенях вежливости.

— Время сейчас смутное. Поначалу многие вообще решили, что мы остались одни, — делился воспоминаниями Джинен. Джексон (просто эксперимента ради) улыбнулся ему самой обаятельной своей улыбкой, и загрустивший было Джинен как по мановению волшебной палочки (хотя Джексон не мухлевал, честно!) засмущался и заулыбался ему в ответ. — Родители просто боялись отпускать от себя детей. А сейчас, как ни печально это признавать, ситуация более-менее стабилизировалась. Пора жить дальше.

Джексон, конечно, знал, что магическим проклятием великого чернокнижника Ли Сумана страна была поделена на две части: Северную и Южную. Уже более десяти лет некогда процветающее магическое сообщество пыталось избавиться от этого барьера — сложно не заметить! Но он и подумать не мог, что сила этого проклятия окажется настолько ужасающей. 

— Чисто исторически почти все наше магическое общество было сконцентрировано там, по другую сторону от стены, — объяснял ему Джинен. — И столица, и Министерство со всеми министрами, университет (между прочим, самый старый на континенте!), две магические школы для детишек всех возрастов, крупнейшие магические общины… да все.

— И с ними что, нет совсем никакой связи? — ужаснулся Джексон, схватившись за сердце. Он-то уже с утра успел отправить свою новую полярную крачку по кличке Бойтой с письмами для родителей, брата и друзей. Птица отлично подходила для международных перелетов, и Джексон купил ее специально по случаю переезда.

Джинен погладил его плечу, очень успокаивающе так, и заверил, что величайшие умы как местного, так и международного калибра, вовсю работают над этой проблемой.

— Некоторые сообщения проходят, иногда проклятая стена сбоит или мерцает, я не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь. Но успешных случаев, чтобы кто-то живой ее пересек, пока зафиксировано не было, — на этих словах голос Джинена стал совсем каким-то загробным, и тут уже Джексон не удержался и ободряюще схватил его за руку. 

Руки у Джинена были красивые и аккуратные, и такие… теплые что ли. Держать его ладонь в своей оказалось настолько приятно, что Джексон даже на секундочку завис, мысленно подбирая эпитеты этим впечатлениям. Нужных слов не находилось, впору было придумывать новые.

— Но квалифицированных преподавателей по эту сторону стены нет, — как будто ни в чем не бывало продолжил свою речь Джинен, переведя боль целого народа в более практичное русло.

— Зато теперь у тебя есть мы, хен! — послышался из-за стенки бодрый возглас, а потом в здании что-то взорвалось. — А что это вы за руки держитесь?

Так жизнь Джексона стала богаче на целого Бэмбэма. 

***

Бэмбэм — для учеников профессор Кампимук Бхувакуль — обладал длиннющими ногами и блондинистой шевелюрой. Он готовился преподавать в школе Зельеварение, и, несмотря на свой юный возраст, уже успел зарекомендовать себя на международной арене.

— Четвертьфиналист 79-ого Чемпионата по зельям между учениками волшебных школ всего мира, между прочим! — радостно хвастался он при знакомстве с Джексоном. Достижение это подтверждалось блестящим зачарованным значком размером в кулак, прикрепленным к лацкану его пиджака. Всего таких значков было шесть, и за каждым, впоследствии узнал Джексон, скрывалась своя легенда.

— Ты взорвал южную часть спортивной арены и до икоты напугал мантикору, — развеял его героический образ Джинен, совершенно проигнорировав раздавшийся пару минут назад взрыв. Вместо этого он придвинулся ближе к Джексону, чтобы освободить для Бэмбэма место за столом. — Как поживает твоя дневная норма перевода?

Бэмбэм откликнулся на объявление Джинена из солнечного Тайланда. Неведомым для Джексона образом ему удалось притащить с собой два чемодана с шмотками, десять котлов разных калибров — наследство от прапрадедушки — и первоклассные учебники по Зельеварению. Учебники были самые современные и продвинутые, но, к сожалению, только на тайском. Как назло, именно в тайско-корейском магическая кисточка-переводчик, имевшаяся в школе, была не сильна, поэтому перед Бэмбэмом была поставлена задача по переводу шедевра тайской зельеваренческой науки на корейский. С минимальным объемом перевода в сто страниц в день. 

— К счастью, — легкомысленно прокомментировал Бэмбэм, заметив, как впечатлился Джексон, — схемы и формулы можно особо не переводить.

— Так рад слышать, что тебе это по плечу! — похлопал Бэмбэма по плечу Джинен. — Тогда у тебя хватит времени и на методички, и инструкции по безопасности, и даже на составление учебного плана? Вот и чудненько.

Джинен хлопнул в ладоши и ярко улыбнулся самой яркой из своих улыбок, что слепила почище любого латинского “люмоса” или китайского “хо”. Впоследствии Джексон научился при каждом появлении этой улыбки прятаться как можно дальше, опасаясь взрывов, опасных проклятий или скорого сердечного приступа.

Как выяснилось, директор Пак Джинен очень серьезно относился к инструкциям и учебному плану. Например, по его важному директорскому мнению, Джексон к концу месяца должен был написать таких шесть штук — по одному для каждого курса. Еще Джинен был единственным человеком моложе тридцати лет на всей планете, который до сих пор говорил “чудненько”, потому что считал, что это молодежно. Постепенно Джексон даже начал составлять “словарик Пак Джинена” и посвящал ему все больше и больше времени. 

“Чудненькими” в лексиконе Джинена были новые проблемы, с которыми они обязательно справятся как команда. Например, Марк с Джексоном (которые никогда не рассчитывали, что в этой жизни получение высшего педагогического образования квалифицировало их еще и как плотников) _чудненько_ починили входную дверь в учебный корпус. И потратили на это всего двое суток! Какие молодцы. “Славными” были окрестные бездомные кошки, которых с каждой неделей становилось больше и больше (подозревали, что их прикармливает кто-то из профессуры), пикси на кухне, деревенские магглы, вечно ломающаяся в их с Джексоном комнате чудо-печка и Ендже. “Все будет тип-топ”, — успокаивал Джинен подчиненных, когда те сталкивались с проблемами, которые решить им было, казалось, не под силу. Так и говорил:

— Все будет тип-топ, Джексон-а, — когда тот наконец вчитался в исследование о структуре Великого Корейского Проклятия. И как бы между делом, таким совершенно естественным жестом гладил Джексона по волосам, отчего у того сразу по спине образовывался радостный табун мурашек. — Не переживай ты так.

Все эти детали Джексон, разумеется, замечал исключительно в рамках особенной любви к лексикографии. Но он не преминул бы при случае погладить Джинена по волосам в ответ. Его волосы представлялись Джексону очень мягкими и шелковистыми.

Дома Джексон как-то никогда и не задумывался о любви к чему-то… ну, живому. Жалко было тратить ценное время, которое можно было принести в жертву науке, на такие глупости. Его мама даже волновалась иногда, но она на то и мама: они всем рассказывают про призрак тикающих часиков. Джексон, конечно, иногда предавался мечтаниям, мол, приятно было бы делить свой революционный научный путь с гипотетической боевой подругой. Она бы ждала его из университетов и почетных конференций и по утрам (когда это нужнее всего) повторяла бы, какой он красивый.

Впрочем, как по Джексону, XX-ый век на дворе. Это вполне мог бы оказаться и гипотетический друг.

В первый раз в жизни Джексону пришлось посмотреть на любовный вопрос с другой стороны. Темнело рано, и Джинен с Джексоном так же рано ложились, экономив магические свечи и даже перейдя на маггловское “э-лек-три-чест-во”, пока не оказалось, что за него тоже надо кому-то платить. (Джексон пытался запитать опутывающие их полуразвалившийся домик провода гибридом из все того же “люмоса” и “дянь” в традиционной форме написания, но новое заклинание оказалось нестабильным и фокус волшебнику не удался.) Но Джинену и не нужен был свет. Несмотря на усталость, он до утра мог разговаривать о своих планах на школу и о том, каким он видит будущее. И Джексон сам не заметил, как превратился в преданного слушателя. 

Джинен рассказывал, что его детство пришлось как раз на Те Самые События и, стоило им однажды уехать на каникулы к бабушке, вернуться обратно они уже не смогли. Сначала его отдали старшим сестрам, чтобы те рассказали ему все, что успели пройти в школе. Через некоторое время он отрыл в доме у бабушки старые учебники и начал учить всему, что знал сам, мальчика всего на пару лет младше себя. А потом еще одного. 

За ночными разговорами в крохотной комнатке на двоих пролетали дни и недели. Джексон проникался чужими идеями и не мог решить, что прекраснее: улыбка Джинена или как задирается его майка от того, что Джинен постоянно ворочается на кровати.

— Ты станешь великим директором, Пак Джинен! Я это чувствую! — не мог скрыть своих чувств Джексон. В ответ Джинен только прятал улыбку за ладонью и от удовольствия прикрывал глаза. Джексон моментально начинал скучать по его взглядам и просил рассказать что-нибудь еще.

***

Любовное чувство, как любой новый организм, росло в Джексоне, причиняя ему максимум мучений и страданий. Чувства эти он, конечно, пытался скрыть от объекта своих страданий (или хотя бы от своих новых коллег), поэтому основной объем нытья и жалоб изливался им в письмах домой. Шансов с достоинством пережить этот период своей биографии, по мнению многочисленной Джексоновой родни, у открытой нараспашку души Джексона было совсем мало. 

Хотя, надо сказать, что, несмотря на все Джексоновы попытки наладить, так сказать, взаимопонимание, Джексон не видел, чтобы сам Джинен проявлял к нему какое-то особенное понимание в этом вопросе. Только продолжал время от времени держать Джексона за руку, поддерживать за локоть и то и дело гладить по плечу — и путал его еще больше.

“И вот он я, — в какой-то момент Джексон просто перестал отслеживать, кому он отправляет эти письма, — расхаживаю по комнате совсем без рубашки. И сначала он снова лезет обниматься! А потом продолжает рассказывать про форму для школьного квиддича. А у нас даже метел на целую команду не хватает!”

Чем больше проходило времени, тем большую угрозу тактильность Пак Джинена представляла для душевного спокойствия отдельно взятого профессора Заклинаний.

— Рад объявить первый совет преподавателей Первой магической школы Корейской республики открытым! — как-то после завтрака объявил Джинен и легонько пожамкал под столом сидящего справа от него Джексона за коленку. Джексон успокаивал себя, что, наверное, он делал это, чтобы справиться с волнением и ответственностью момента. И Джексон очень даже ему сочувствовал, но в ответ также не мог не взволноваться.

Главным вопросом педсовета должен был стать список изучаемых предметов и, собственно, составление школьного расписания. 

— Но я рационально оцениваю наши возможности, — сразу признал Джинен, — и надеюсь, что мы сегодня хотя бы успеем узнать друг друга поближе. 

За две недели до начала учебного года штат школы насчитывал уже шесть человек — все иностранцы или молодые специалисты, особого опыта не имеющие. Многие из них, как и Джинен, который вместе с постом директора собирался совмещать позицию преподавателя Трансфигурации, были готовы взять на себя сразу две-три должности. Уже как минимум две недели все присутствующие делили кров и распределяли между собой подготовительные и даже ремонтные работы, поэтому, услышав подобную вступительную речь, они довольно переглянулись, посчитав, что и так знают друг друга достаточно близко. 

Никто из них до этого не был на настоящем педсовете, решил Джексон. И на всякий случай придвинулся к Джинену еще ближе, оказавшись у того чуть ли не на коленях.

— Наша школа собирается обучать студентов всем традиционным магическим дисциплинам. Но все-таки XX-ый век на дворе, пора шагать в ногу со временем. Ко мне поступило предложение ввести новый предмет, вроде уроков по изучению магглов, — начал свое прогрессивное правление Джинен.

Профессора обеспокоенно переглянулись. 

— Несмотря на то, что наша школа соседствует с весьма милой маггловской деревенькой...

— И все ее жители, судя по всему, — скептически закончил за него Ендже, — активно хотят с нами познакомиться.

— Спасу от них нет, — пожаловался Ким Югем, самый младший из присутствующих, на чью долю в силу возраста обычно выпадало ночное дежурство, — никакие заклинания на отворот их не берут!

Из присутствующих молодых академиков сразу посыпались вопросы:

— Этому есть какое-то научное обоснование? 

— Что по этому поводу говорят источники?

— А какая цитируемость этих источников?

А вот Джексону эта идея очень понравилась:

— Возможно, кто-то из них сможет наконец объяснить мне, в чем состоит обостренность их политической обстановки? — обрадовался он.

— Джексон-а, — отечески похлопал его все по той же многострадальной ноге Джинен и вернул руку на место, сдвинув ее повыше Джексонова колена, так чтобы чуть-чуть касаться пальцами шва на внутренней стороне его штанов (“Вот нельзя с таким невинным лицом делать подобное — и совсем-совсем ничего не иметь в виду? Нельзя же?” — разрывалась сирена внутри Джексонова сердца). — Мы предлагаем нашим студентам изучать магглов, а не общаться с ними.

Джексон обиженно надулся и отвернулся от Джинена, сразу оказавшись ближе к сидящему с другой стороны от него Марку. Коленка выразила протест (мол, она-то ни на что обижается, зачем это Джексон вообще сейчас шевелился) и попыталась апеллировать к влюбленному сердцу, но академическая гордость выиграла спор.

Марк (тот самый, который починил дверь) понравился Джексону сразу. Он сбежал из Калифорнии от своей помешанной на американской космической программе семьи магглов и теперь был готов хоть “за полцента” преподавать корейским детишкам Астрономию и Нумерологию. (Коллеги смеялись, что с удовольствием обеспечат ему самую маленькую зарплату в коллективе, и сватали ему ставку преподавателя Прорицания в нагрузку.)

Из советов мамы Ван (которая, судя по встречному потоку писем, уже смирилась с корейским зятем и вовсю выпрашивала его родословную) Джексон уяснил, что лучший путь к сердцу любимого человека — это исполнение его самой заветной мечты. Еще отлично подходила еда и много-много денег, но он не умел готовить и уже понимал, что любые деньги все равно ушли бы на оборудование для школы. 

Так что героическая помощь в исполнении Джиненовой мечты — вот как Джексон собирался завоевать неприступное директорское сердце (это и еще больше ходьбы без рубашки после отбоя). 

Американец Марк ничего не понимал в изучении магглов, но он видел в будущем школы и другие проблемы.

— Мы слишком далеко находимся — это раз, — мрачно объяснял он Джексону сквозь разгоревшийся вокруг них спор про сохранение режима секретности и этичность многократного применения “обливиато”. — Случись что, нам самостоятельно отсюда не выбраться, да и помощи просто так до сюда не добраться.

Серьезность его тона заставила Джексона вздрогнуть. Откуда-то всплыло знание, что в НАСА в основном работают семьи военных.

— Я мог бы придумать какое-нибудь заклинание? — сразу начал искать выход его деятельный мозг. — Как “алохомора”, только наоборот. Или что-нибудь на отворот, типа как от вампиров… Правда, в их случае лучше действует зелье, но кто сказал, что в заклинания могут включать только словесные формы? Пытался ли кто-то использовать формулы из органической химии в сочетании с... 

Наука Новых Заклинаний по версии Джексона никогда не искала легких путей, но иногда приносила положительные результаты. Он увлеченно выписывал сложные формулы на лежащих на столе салфетках, привлекая заинтересованного и слегка смущенного Марка разделить с ним энтузиазм: 

— Если опутать этим заклинанием всю территорию школы по периметру, никто не сможет войти к нам без нашего на то приглашения! — продолжал развивать свою теорию он. — Это бы нам подошло.

Марк очевидно замялся. Наверняка не хочет выдавать какие-нибудь государственные тайны, смекнул Джексон.

— Ничего не говори! Только моргни, если я прав. Это будет должен быть купол, да? И в заклинание лучше вплести какой-нибудь “арахн” или "чжи", что-нибудь легкое и плотное, да?

Марк сжалился и все-таки дал подсказку:

— И не забудь учесть высоту зданий и окрестных деревьев при расчетах.

— Еще я могу сварганить пару порт-ключей? — продолжил вдохновленный Джексон. — Это, конечно, не быстро, но мы могли бы их оставить у родственников или хороших знакомых, чтобы если что, можно бы было быстро к кому-то обратиться.

— У вас есть кто-то, кому вы полностью доверяете?

Джексон перевел взгляд на Джинена. Педсовет явно удался. Повсюду были раскиданы бумаги, а директор был занят тем, что гневно отчитывал двух почти тридцатилетних профессоров, успевших перенести дискуссию из академической плоскости в плоскость физическую и устроивших драку. Зато по-настоящему и перезнакомились. 

В гневе своем Пак Джинен был тоже прекрасен.

— Думаю, у нашего директора наверняка найдется парочка кандидатур.

***

На идею с изучением магглов потратили почти целый день, но в итоге все равно сняли ее с повестки (хотя бы до 1965 года) как слишком прогрессивную.

Зато дальше все пошло куда дружелюбнее.

— Я провел инвентаризацию учебников в библиотеке, — в начале следующего совещания триумфально похвастался Бэмбэм. Он выдержал паузу, благосклонно принимая аплодисменты менее отчаянных товарищей: — Начальная Травология там есть на чистом корейском, так что я готов взять к Зельеварению еще несколько пар Трав для начинающих. И первый год — даже за те же деньги!

— А как поживает твой перевод? — вкрадчивым директорским голосом поинтересовался Джинен. Было видно, что предложение для него очень заманчивое, но соглашаться сразу было не в его стиле.

— Только что сократился на 120 страниц, хен! — улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, отрапортовал хитрец Бэмбэм, очевидно полезший в чужие учебники не просто так.

На том и порешили.

Большой проблемой, которую кратенько озвучили еще в прошлый раз, была должность профессора по Уходу за магическими существами. Никто из имеющегося преподавательского состава опыта в обращении с магическими животными не имел (комнатная болонка по кличке Коко, принадлежащая Ендже, и окрестные кошки, принадлежавшие сами себе, не в счет), поэтому ее надо было решать посторонними силами. К счастью, ровно к совещанию проблема решилась, казалось бы, сама собой.

— Этот предмет возьмет на себя сам Им Джебом! — увлеченно поделился Джинен новой радостью.

— Это наш местный проверяльщик из тех-самых органов, — многозначительным шепотом объяснил Джексону Югем. — Не знаю уже какой по счету, но этого Джинен просто достал письменными жалобами с просьбами выделить нам специалиста.

Заслышав его басовитый шепот, Джинен перегнулся через Джексона и стукнул Югема по голове свернутыми листами бумаги, после чего продолжил свой рассказ. 

— Очень удачно совпало, что после нашего последнего разговора Джебом как раз успел одобрить несколько учебников по этому предмету. В следующий раз, надеюсь, удастся распространить его министерскую милость и на какие-то другие науки. 

Все согласно покивали.

— Очень хорошо, да-да, — подтвердил Джексон, не в силах сдержать довольство в голосе. Ему самому было слышно, насколько фальшивым звучит его удивление, но ничего поделать с собой он не мог: актерский талант отсутствовал в нем с детства. — Невероятная удача.

Джексон не умел держать язык за зубами, и его прямо разрывало от желания поделиться с кем-нибудь своим секретом.

Ендже с Марком отвернулись от него, как от умалишенного. Джинен лишь добродушно ему улыбнулся. Югем же не сводил с Джексона подозрительного взгляда.

— Мы договорились с ним на полставки, уроки для всех желающих по субботам, но это для начала. Возможно, позже нам удастся убедить его сменить карьеру. Как анимагу, — Джинен выдержал особенно длинную паузу, проверяя коллектив на предмет нетерпимости к меньшинствам, — ему этот предмет должен быть особенно близок.

Чхве Ендже, преподаватель по Защите от Темных искусств, только поджал губы, пробормотав что-то неодобрительное, типа “кошатник”, и прижал покрепче к своей груди Коко. Других возражений у коллектива не было.

Джинен бы еще долго мог говорить про профессора Джебома и политику министерства и тех-самых органов, но время подходило к обеду, а директор, как знал Джексон, не успел позавтракать. Так что, призвав всех следовать добрым традициям магических учебных заведений всего мира, Джексон прервал возможный конфликт и/или нравоучительную лекцию про равноправие рас и магических особей и предложил педсовету устроить перерыв на чай, разорив директорский буфет с запасами драгоценного печенья.

— Так как тебе это удалось, хен? — спросил его почуявший неладное Югем, заловив Джексона у чайника, где тот старательно разливал освежающий зеленый чай в две кружки. — Ведь это ты уговорил человека из Министерства читать у нас лекции?

Джексон, может, и планировал сначала отрицать свою причастность к произошедшему, но природное тщеславие и желание поделиться коварным планом чрезвычайно быстро победило эти планы в битве.

— Ты знаешь стаю деревенских кошек, которая периодически совершает набеги на нашу кухню? — начал рассказывать он.

— Я думал, это пикси! Никак не изловим гадов.

— Все так думали, но потом я случайно заметил, что пропажи из погреба случаются едва ли не каждый раз, когда к нам приезжает проверка из города. И каждый раз потом кто-то из вас говорит, что видел у нас кошек...

Проверки из города, если подумать, в последнее время и правда зачастили.

— Я поговорил с местными из деревни. Всего кошек пять, — продолжил хвалиться своими детективными способностями Джексон. — Старшую зовут Нора: она всему остальному предпочитает мясо. Кунта — такой черный с пятном на ухе, он продаст все свои оставшиеся кошачьи жизни за кусок курочки. Одд странный: именно он обгрызает корку на хлебе. Берри и Кейк еще маленькие котята и сами на такие забавы не способны, приходят только если их поведут за собой старшие. От этих больше мусора, чем реальной порчи продуктов.

Джексон закончил загибать левую руку в кулак и демонстративно пошевелил свободными пальцами правой.

— Улавливаешь, что остается?

Югем задумался.

— В прошлый раз Марк жаловался, что пропал домашний йогурт госпожи Им. Тот, клубничный. Крынку как вылизали изнутри, говорил.

— А сегодня мы узнали, что наш новый профессор — анимаг. Как думаешь, в какое животное превращается Им Джебом, стоит ему закончить проверку нашего славного учебного заведения?

Радость от удавшейся шалости, разделенной с другом, лишь только подогрелась жарким чувством, которое расцвело в груди Джексона, когда на их конский ржач подошел заподозривший неладное Джинен и ревниво оттащил Джексона в сторонку.

— А как думаешь, насколько рад будет директор Пак, когда узнает, что новый профессор готов работать у нас за еду? — шепнул перед началом второй части совещания Югем Джексону на ухо. 

Джексон надеялся, что Джинен будет очень рад.

***

Во имя завоевания директорского сердца Джексон решил взять на себя побольше ответственности: озаботился продовольствием, начал писать письма знакомым (всем своим знакомым) с просьбами об оборудовании, приглашал престарелых китайских светил из Гонконга читать лекции и пикси его знает что еще. Директорский план Джинена был хорош, но всегда же можно что-нибудь улучшить! 

Дни, вечера и ночи побежали еще быстрей, а вместо похлопываний по коленке и тесных дружеских обнимашек Джинен все чаще и чаще стал одаривать Джексона обеспокоенными взглядами и интересоваться цветом его лица и синяков под глазами.

Никак не комплименты по утрам, между прочим! 

Джексон никогда не боялся лишней работы и не считал 18-часовой рабочий день чем-то особенным, поэтому как-то по неосторожности имел глупость в присутствии Джинена упомянуть, что вдобавок к Заклинаниям также начал разрабатывать курс Древних рун (по ночам, пока Джинен спал). Это, видимо, послужило последней каплей на чаше директорского терпения, и Джинен его активность остановил — чисто физически — просто прижав одеялом к кровати однажды вечером и приказав лечь спать сейчас же.

— Померев от истощения, ты не сделаешь меня счастливым, Джексон-а, — проникновенным голосом приказал он.

Как и все, связанное с Джиненом, Джексону это тоже понравилось, хоть за это “понравилось” Джексону и было немножко стыдно. Но, по крайней мере, он теперь со спокойной душой мог считать себя ценным сотрудником.

Теперь они спали в обнимку на сдвинутых кроватях, чтобы Джинен мог сторожить их беспокойный сон.

— И потому что кто-то, — в очередной раз объяснял Джинен, укрывая их вторым одеялом, — так и не починил обогреватель. 

Впрочем, зачем и кому он это объяснял, Джексону было абсолютно непонятно, потому что каждый раз, когда Джинен это повторял, в комнате, кроме них двоих, никого не было, а сам Джексон никаких каверзных вопросов вслух не задавал.

Хотя, может, и стоило бы.

— Я так рад, что хотя бы у вас с Джиненом-хеном есть личная жизнь, — неизвестно с чем поздравлял Джексона Югем, тоскующий по друзьям из города. 

Югем оказался тем самым первым учеником тогда еще совсем юного Пак Джинена, выращенного им из соседского оболтуса в почти настоящего профессора по Истории магии (и в школьную медсестру заодно: со сложным переломом не поможет, но заклинания от синяков и прыщей удавались Югему лучше всех в педсоставе). Джинен по привычке стращал Югема, что, мол, доверил ему самый важный предмет в школе и поэтому с него спрос всегда особый, но на самом деле очень его успехами гордился.

— Это потому что на прошлом педсовете Джинен предложил сделать из меня замдиректора? — тоскливо надул губы Джексон, как раз мучимый вопросом, есть ли у него личная жизнь на самом деле или Югем под этим имел в виду какой-нибудь сложный эвфемизм.

— Это потому, что вы с Джинен-хеном очень друг другу подходите, — простодушно продолжал Югем, игнорируя недовольного Джинена, который снова появился на горизонте, чтобы куда-то подальше утащить Джексона. — Соберетесь праздновать свадьбу — позовите меня.

Слова летели им вслед, но Джексон с Джиненом их уже не слышали.

Теперь Джексон отдыхал гораздо больше, чем когда-либо в жизни (если ночи, проведенные кожа к коже с самым горячим школьным директором во всем магическом мире, могут считаться спокойным сном), влюблялся все глубже и глубже и постепенно приходил к выводу, что был бы не против провести остаток жизни примерно в этой же компании. Вот только поговорить об этом с самим Джиненом смелости у него никак не набиралось, несмотря на увещевания Югема.

“Джинен-хен на самом деле такой же дурак, как и ты, — постоянно повторял Югем. — И иногда он просто не умеет говорить про чувства словами.”

Все это звучало очень разумно, но еще Югем частенько повторял про “бьет, значит любит”, и Джексон начинал волноваться о Джиненовых методах воспитания.

Днем директор Джинен был сама серьезность, а вечерами позволял себе расслабиться и превращался в по-своему очень милого парня. Слегка заумного и острого на язык, но при этом щедрого на внимание и теплоту. Они оба очень много работали, и каждый вечер Джинен очень вежливо (и это было мило) желал профессору Вану спокойной ночи, а потом смеялся своим громким смехом, как будто это шутка такая, крепко обвивал Джексона вездесущими руками, прижимался без всякого стыда к ключице носом и шептал в темноту какие-нибудь глупости типа изменений в расписании у одиннадцатилеток или того, что он собирается греть Джексона всю ночь.

Джексон только тоскливо вздыхал и никак не мог взять в толк, что это все значит.

Последние две недели, отделяющие школу от начала учебного года, прошли все в таких же делах и заботах. Австралийская тетя Джексона, которой по воле судьбы досталось страдальческое письмо про хождения без рубашки, в ответ прислала инструкцию с перечислениями древних семейных техник соблазнения (“чтоб не позорил больше семью” — хотя Джексон и так не знал, как пережить этот позор), а также четыре старые метлы для квиддичной команды, собранные ей по старинным подругам “на благотворительность”.

— Из хена выйдет богатая невеста, — шутил Югем, переводя взгляд с Джексона на отчего-то краснеющего Джинена, и смешным образом двигал бровями. Как самопровозглашенный тренер квиддичной команды (“сделай хобби своей работой” — его новое мотто с момента, когда они все вместе взволнованно открывали посылки в форме метел) Югем сегодня был в особенно хорошем настроении и не уставал пересчитывать обновившийся арсенал школьной кладовки.

— На две команды хватит! — увлеченно рассказывал он. — По одному “Лунному лучу” на ворота — они совсем древние, конечно, но тут и скорости и не надо особо, главное, как-то увеличить маневренность. Марк-хен привез с собой из Америки “Старсуипер” и согласился одалживать его для тренировок. Второму Загонщику достанется “Серебрянная стрела” твоей тети, Джексон, — чтобы силы были равны. 

— Я списался с родителями нескольких учеников постарше. В их распоряжении четыре “Чистомета” 37 года выпуска, так что о новых скоростных метлах можешь и не мечтать, — подвел за него итог Джинен.

— Да ну и ладно. Пусть наши Охотники сперва поиграют двое на двое, а потом, глядишь, и придумаем что-нибудь, — Югем был похож на ребенка в магазине сладкого. — Снич — это вообще дело десятое. У меня есть пара идей по поводу тренировок, я вам потом подробно все распишу в учебном плане. Вы пока пойдите куда-нибудь пообнимайтесь опять что ли, нечего мне тут...

Он явно жаждал поскорее остаться один (чтобы, подозревал Джексон, начать сдувать с нового инвентаря несуществующие пылинки).

— Если бы я тебя и так не любил, югемины метлы бы мое сердце точно завоевали, — по секрету поделился Джинен, когда они с Джексоном выходили из кладовки. Хорошее настроение Югема оказалось заразным, и улыбка Джинена так и блестела на солнце.

— У меня еще в запасе новый телескоп для Марка, — похвастался Джексон. — Его должен прислать один корейский хен, он меня на лодочке возил, когда я только приехал.

Джинен с Джексоном, по скромному мнению последнего, объединив силы, были способны на что угодно. Вот сейчас, например, у Джинена была его светлая мечта, а деятельный ум Джексона уже вон сколько придумал, чтобы сделать путь к ее достижению немножечко проще! Джинен наверняка рано или поздно должен был это заметить и оценить.

Бок о бок они спускались по ведущей к учебным корпусам узкой тропинке, едва ли подходящей для двух здоровых мужчин, но постоянно держаться с Джиненом за руки уже успело войти в привычку. Джексон продолжал описывать свои планы и экспрессивно жестикулировал, то и дело притягивая Джинена к себе ближе. Так идти было не очень удобно, но подобные точки соприкосновения обоим стали привычны и расцепляться по пустякам совершенно не хотелось.

Джексон все говорил и мечтал, а Джинен отмалчивался и явно что-то себе серьезное думал. Почувствовав звенящую в воздухе вокруг его собеседника паузу, Джексон призвал все свое вдохновение и удачу, чтобы побыстрее заполнить ее какими-то особо гениальным планом, который заставит Пак Джинена расслабиться и улыбнуться ему. Вместо этого он наткнулся на взгляд, полный чувств, снова не поддающихся описанию словами из стандартного словаря:

— Я хотел сказать, что так люблю тебя, Джексон, — повторил Джинен.

Некоторые слова были предназначены не для того, чтобы записывать их в словарик. Их лучше было слушать ушами.

Джексон всегда надеялся, что их первый поцелуй запомнится обоим какими-то более подходящими словами или торжественным окружением. Но Джинен поправлял его, что исполнение мечты может происходить любым удобным судьбе способом. Главное — чтобы вовремя (и вам лучше бы успеть к началу учебного года).

***

Ранним утром из-за гор торжественно выглянули гигантские белоснежные орлы, на спинах которых летели юные колдуны и ведьмочки — первые ученики Первой Магической Школы Южной Кореи (а также некоторые особенно тревожные родители, которые не могли просто так отпустить своих деточек в школу в одиночку).

Толпа преподавателей высыпала на площадку перед главным зданием школы, чтобы издали поприветствовать гостей и помахать им руками. Марк с Югемом, оседлав метлы, растягивали между двумя учебными корпусами большой переливающийся блестками баннер “Добро пожаловать!”. Джебом взволнованно ходил из стороны в сторону и повторял речь, которую ему как представителю тех-самых органов предстояло произнести перед большой толпой учащихся. Бэмбэм под шумок спешил обучить окрестных птиц школьному гимну (который они начали придумывать вчера вечером, но до конца дописать так и не успели), а Ендже помогал ему корейскими синонимами.

Джексон всячески разделял радостное настроение окружающих, несмотря на то, что сегодня, чтобы разлепить глаза и перестать зевать, ему потребовалось отдельное заклинание. Нормально выспаться этой ночью ему совсем не удалось, но он не спешил жаловаться. Впервые виноватой в его бессоннице была не работа, а немного иные причины. 

— Доброе утро, директор Пак, — поприветствовал Джексон Джинена, закончившего свои важные директорские дела и присоединившегося к шумной толпе приветствующих последним.

Он занял место рядом с Джексоном, чтобы полюбоваться рассветом и оценить момент. 

“Очень красивый директор”, — снова подумал Джексон и, окрыленный свежим воздухом, влюбленностью и эндорфинами, в сотый раз взял Джинена за руку. 

— Прекрасное утро, профессор Ван. Надеюсь, первое из многих, — ответил ему Джинен и спрятал за ладонью собственный зевок.

**Author's Note:**

> Фуджи запретила мне вставлять иероглифы в русский текст, поэтому пояснения для любопытных:  
> 火 — огонь  
> 電 — электричество  
> 蜘 — паук


End file.
